Reflection
by LyaGobetti
Summary: Sam's leaving for 2 weeks and has to pretend to be somebody else to fulfill her parents wishes. And she hates that. If only she had a choice... ONE SHOT, DxS fluffyness! R&R plz


There ya go, another one-shot fic, inspired by something I'm making at DeviantArt called "The 100 Challenge". One of the numbers was "reflection" and I instantly remembered about Sam and her 'goth problem'. I wasn't going to make a fic, but it turned out so good that I kept writing and when I realized, I've made 3 pages already! Whoa! O.o

So, anyway, enjoy! I appreciate honest comments; they help me to improve my writing. nn

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Danny Phantom, but Mr. Butch does. Nor the music "Reflection", by Christina Agularia. le gasp! What a surprise! XD

_Reflection_

"Do you really need to go, Sam?" Danny asked, seeming a little sad. Tucker was standing behind the ghost boy, looking really down. But a grin appeared in his face when Danny spoke, and he slightly stepped way from the couple.

"My parents want me to, Danny. Believe me, if I had a choice, I'd stay here with you guys. And besides, I told you already, I'm just staying there for two weeks, it's not like I'm going and never coming back."

Danny blushed. She was right, it was only two weeks, but the thought of having her so far away from him for so long was making him feel miserable already. Sam realized that his face was slightly red and smiled, wondering with herself if he feel the same way like she did, but Danny lifted his head before she could think any further, ready to say something.

"Sam, I need to—"

"Miss Manson! You're going to be late for the party!" the driver yelled from inside the car. Sam cursed the old man on her mind and Danny sighed, closing the gap between his lips. She smiled with the cuteness of her friend and jumped on top of him, wrapping her arms around his back. Danny almost fell over and hesitated a little before hugging her back, being careful for not to touch too low. He felt relaxed with her body so near to him and enjoyed that moment like any other; he could swear that somebody had took away the whole city in those seconds they stood there, hugging each other, leaving the both of them alone in a beautiful and empty universe. He felt like he could stay there forever, just enjoying her warmth and the smell of her perfume.

"I miss you already." She whispered, snapping danny back to reality. He blushed a little harder than before, but before she could give him a chance to say anything, she ran to the limo, grabbing her suitcase on the sidewalk. She threw it hardly inside the car and closed the door loudly, and moments later, it started walking away. Sam waved away, allowing the wind to blow her raven hair to her face and let a giggle escape from her lips. Danny slowly waved back and watched in amazement the car leaving, as if it was the most spectacular thing in the world. Tucker just watched as he did so and grinned, feeling that it wouldn't take too long for the loving birds to confess to each other.

---

Sam closed the door behind her and felt like taking off an enormous weight from her shoulders in the moment she took off that hideous fake smile from her lips. The hotel room which she was staying seemed to be comfortable, but she hated every single trace of it. The light colors and the extremely clean sheets were making her sick and every moment she tried to find anything that could make the room seems a little bit cozier, she only missed home more.

After a minute of standing in front of the door, she walked to the closet and stared in disgust the cetin-pink dress hanging inside of it. She took it off, trying to remember what kind of horrible person could make something like that to her and took off her clothes slowly, replacing them for the dress. It fitted her like a glove and it followed every single curve of her body, but she still hated it with all her strength. She looked to the mirror and stared at the reflection like if it was another person standing right in front of her.

_You may think you see_

_who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

She took a deep breath and faked a sweet smile to herself. She'd bet that even Danny would fell for it. She started the so hated speech and repeated it over and over again, so she wouldn't say what she really meanted to when somebody talked to her at the party.

"Good night, miss Dwilling. Nice suit, mister Kashworth. Are you having a good time, Miss Whendal? Oh, why, thank you. Me too. I'd_ love_ to see it."

_You may think you see_

_who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

Those words tasted like poison on her mouth. She hated every single one of those persons and she knew exactly what to say to them to make them happy, as if they were little puppies that get instantly happy with a single cookie or treat. Little spoiled and rich people that only cared about money and fancy parties. And she had to become a damn good actress while around them. It wasn't really hard, though. She used to do that since she was a little girl.

_Every day, it's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I can not fool my heart_

Sam stopped talking and stared at the mirror. She hated to do that just to please her parent's friends. Why she couldn't be herself around them? It's not like she's a freak show or something. Just because she's different, they think that she would not be accepted. It was a terrible thought and Sam hated to remember about it. She sighed and rested her body against the mirror, letting a single silent tear fell down her cheek.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Somehow, she just wanted them to accept her… but deep inside she know they wouldn't. They never did and they never would. Sam thought she was over it already… but she wanted that they could just stop suffocating her once in a while. It was killing her inside.

_I am now_

_In a world where I have to_

_hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

"Sam?"

She raised her head scared and felt the temperature drop quickly. Instantly, she knew who it was, but she just couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. She whipped away the tear and got away from the mirror.

"Danny? Where are you?" she asked, happily. He became visible again and changed back to his human form, where he was hearing a handsome black tuxedo.

"The party started already? Am I late?" he asked, a little nervous. He walked to the mirror to fix the messy hair and tight up the tie. Maybe even too much; he seemed like he couldn't breathe. Sam was totally speechless. She giggled and fixed the tie for him.

"Danny, what are you doing here? The party's going to start and my parents are going to kill me if they—"

"Two weeks are a short time for other people, but not for me." he said, cutting her. It seemed like he had thought and re-though what he was going to say now for a good long time. "I missed you, I needed to see you, and those five hours that you were gone were just like hell to me and I couldn't stand thinking that I'd have to spend two weeks like that. I missed you Sam. Please, let me stay with you this time you're away from Amity Park; I talked to my parents, they said its okay, look, I even brought my toothbrush!"

Sam was stunned and all the words had escaped from her throat. Danny was breathless from talking so quickly and was holding his toothbrush in the air like a mighty sword. And without another word, she hugged him tightly and let another tear escape from her eye, squeezing him as if she didn't, he would vanish in thin air. Danny blushed and hugged her back, not hesitating this time. Both stood there in the embrace for what seemed to be hours, until Danny finally spoke again.

"I love you, Sam."

_But somehow_

_I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

"I love you too." she whispered, not letting go. She didn't want to. She wanted to keep feeling his warmth and the certain that someone lover her for who she really was, not for what other people wanted her to be.

"Sam? Sam, everybody's waiting for you, sweetie." A female voice came from the other side of the bedroom door after a couple of small knocks.

"All right mama, I'll be right out!" Sam shouted, smiling like she mean for the first time that night. "Oh, wait!" she said, finally letting go of Danny and running to get per purse. Danny stared at her, and smiled as she bends down to look for something.

"You look beautiful in that dress, y'know. But I think you look prettier in black." She laughed.

"Yeah, the dress is pretty… but I'm glad we share the same opinion. HERE!" she ran to the mirror, holding a silver chain. She stared at the reflection of the both and held the necklace to the boy. "Can you put it on me?"

"Okay."

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

He put the necklace around her neck obediently and closed it. He stared at the beautiful pendant in confusion. It was a small, but not so delicate cross, with ruby and black little diamonds. It was very gothic and very beautiful.

"You think your parents are going to like it?"

"Who cares about them? I like it and that's all that matters. Besides, all this pink was making me sick." she smiled and turned around to face him. "So..."

"So…"

And there was no need for any other words. Sam looked at the blue eyes that were staring at her and couldn't resist. She started getting her nose near his and he approached too, almost like a magnet. Both were inches away from each other and closed their eyes, surrending themselves to the beautiful moment of their first kiss.

_There's a heart that must_

_be free to fly_

_That burns with a need_

_to know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think, how we feel_

---

"Good night, Miss Tugherty." Sam greeted her, smiling a little fake smile. God, she was good at them. And god, how she hated that woman.

"Good night, Samantha." She said, turning to face the girl. She controlled the urge of jumping on her neck and took a deep breath, for she could stick the smile a little bit longer. _Calm down, Sam… just a minute more and you can get away from her…_

The woman turned around to look at the girl, probably to say how much she had grew and to squeeze her right cheek like she always did, but she made a really weird face and stopped her actions when she locked her small green eyes in the necklace. Her face fell in complete horror and Sam smiled honestly once again. She loved their reaction so much. "Sam… is… is that yours?"

"Yes, it is, Miss Tugherty. I bough it about with my boyfriend about three months ago and decided to use it for the first time today." She said, pointing to the black haired boy sitting on a table with mister and Miss Manson. The woman stared at him with pure disgust and faked a little cough, hiding her mouth with her tiny gloved hand. "Well, but that's a subject for another time. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, I'm having such a great time!"

"Oh, well… then I guess it is just me then." Sam said, staring at the floor and turning her head a little to the side to look more naïve. Miss Tugherty gave her a spooky look and Sam just walked away in response, going in the direction of the table Danny was and hugging him from the behind, smiling widely. Maybe those two weeks weren't going to be that bad after all.

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else_

_For all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_


End file.
